Fixing What's Broken
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Ryuko Kiryuin is a second year high school student and her two year anniversary with her boyfriend, Uzu Sanageyama comes around and she is so excited. But when she comes downstairs to see a very special surprise her life and relationships go out of wack. How can a certain gold eyed guy mend her broken heart. This is an AU, with a human Senketsu
1. Chapter 1

Fixing What's Broken

A/N: **New story, fanfic whatever, the ship is RyuKetsu. And yes Senketsu is a human. This is regular AU, so enjoy and begin reading readers.**

Chapter 1: Betrayed and Broken

Ryuko Kiryuin was walking down the street as happy as can be. She was jubilantly skipping up and down whistling a quiet tone. It'd had been 2 years since she and her boyfriend, Uzu Sanageyama had gotten together. She was in her last year of middle school when they'd hooked up.

At first she was just a normal middle schooler and he a freshman in highschool. But their relationship now was much more than that.

Ryuko was holding a small green bag for their 2 year anniversary. Uzu had said he had something planned and she couldn't hold her excitement. She was trailing the street when she tripped on a crack and someone caught her.

"Uh, um, thank you," she said. "No problem," the person replied. The person lifted her up and she straightened herself out and bowed thankfully. "I'm Ryuko," Ryuko introduced. "The name's Senketsu," the man named Senketsu responded. She looked up and examined him.

He was tall buff, but not to much. His figure was a bit condescending, but a other than his height he looked pretty friendly. Senketsu had sparkling gold eyes with raven hair and loaded red highlights.

He looked like her, well hair wise. Ryuko's hair was raven black and with a single strand in her hair. Her eyes were ocean blue and body a tiny bit petite, but other than that she was normal. "Well Senketsu thanks for catching me. Maybe we can meet again sometime just without me almost falling on my face," she declared walking away. "Yes, let's meet again sometime," Senketsu replied waving goodbye.

"Hopefully we can meet again," he muttered.

The raven haired girl got home at 4:37pm and struted inside. "So what's got you so happy sweetie?" Ragyo, her mother asked on the couch. "Mom, jeez at least pay attention to my life. It's me and Uzu's 2 year anniversary today," her daughter answered sitting besides her. "Oh it is, must have slipped my mind. Never mind, where's he taking you?" The older woman inquired prying a bit further into the date. "Don't know, he said it's a surprise." "Hmph, men, am I right?" Ryuko laughed and nodded. "Ya mom, men and that chez."

Ragyo nodded and let her daughter go to get ready. He was picking her up at 7:00pm and she had to get ready. She did her makeup. Simple blush, red lipstick and black eye shadow. After, she looked through a surplus of dresses and finally picked one. It was dark blue, long to her knees and had ruffles at the end. The sleeves were just past the shoulders and were cream puff. Ryuko picked some black pumps and a cream wristlet. Then, after waiting for a good 30 minutes the doorbell rang and she rushed down. Uzu was sitting down on the couch. Ryuko was guessing her mother already let him in.

Her mom was something else, something she couldn't explain, but she was okay with that. "Hey Uzu," the raven haired girl called out grabbing her boyfriend's attention.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey babe, miss me?" Uzu asked kissing her cheek. She giggled lightly. "Yes extremely." Ragyo then, came up and patted the two. "Well then, go on and go out there. No time like the present. Besides as long as you two love each other-" "Mom we're not getting married, calm down. And it's not dad's fault he's overseas. Can't you forgive and forget," her daughter interrupted.

"Tsk, five years, FIVE! It's been five years since the old bastard's been home, can't even come home for christmas or you or Satsuki's birthdays. The dead beat," the older woman growled. Satsuki was Ryuko's older sister and Ragyo's oldest.

Ryuko and Satsuki's father, Soichiro Kiryuin had been overseas for five years. Studying and experimenting all of the mysteries of the sea and it's creatures. Even though he was making a great accomplishment Ragyo had to disagree and say their children were a bigger one. "Well Mrs. Kiryuin I'm sorry to say, but I'm stealing your daughter for the night. I'll decide to bring her back when she learns a lesson," Uzu said. "Haha very funny Sanageyama, have her home by 11:30 got it," she defensively replied. "Hai, hai," he muttered, stealing Ryuko and them hopping in his blue convertible.

"Sorry about mom."

"Nah, it's cool Mrs. Kiryuin always gives me a good laugh anyway."

"Okay."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's drive!"

They sped off and drove off into the night. After a while they returned as Uzu's convertible with Ryuko laughing her head off. "I-I-I...can't b-believe you, haha, did that." Uzu blushed bright red and awkwardly laughed. "Hehe, ya I guess I did." They walked inside and lights were off.

"Hmm, I guess mom is asleep," Ryuko inferenced. "Ya I guess, eh more time for us," the greenette said kissing Ryuko's lips and she kissed back. The kiss was passionate and filled with wanting and was cut short when the Kiryuin pulled away. "Babe?" "Sorry, but I almost forgot your anniversary gift," and she ran upstairs.

She passed Satsuki and had a quick conversation. "Hey Sats." "Hello Ryuko, where are you going?" Satsuki asked. "Upstairs, I'm grabbing Uzu's anniversary gift," the younger Kiryuin answered. "Oh Sanageyama's here, good. I need to discuss some issues about his clubs," Satsuki said walking downstairs as Ryuko went upstairs.

Ryuko rummaged through her closet and pulled out the small green bag from earlier and started walking down again.

The raven haired girl heard a slight crash and rushed down swiftly. But when she got down she hadn't expected to see what she saw. She saw Uzu, her boyfriend and Satsuki, her older sister kissing each other.

The youngest Kiryuin had been through many relationships and in a few she really got her heart broken, however, this hurt twice as bad. Her own sister kissing her boyfriend. Ryuko's eyes had tears on the brim and her hand covered her mouth. The raven haired girl backed up against a bookcase causing a sound from it.

They stopped the scene of affection and turned to Ryuko, shocked.

"R-Ryuko," the older Kiryuin choked out. "W-why?" She inquired as her voice cracked. "H-hey babe," Uzu stuttered.

"N-no way, h-h-how could you. Both of you. My sister and on our anniversary, I can't believe this. YOU JERKS!" Ryuko shouted as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she dropped the bag and ran. "Babe, wait!" the greenette said trying to run after her when Satsuki stopped him. "Let her be." He nodded and walked over to the bag and opened it.

It was a photo album. All the memories they shared rolled into a tiny book. One time they went to the water park together and another when they had a movie night. It was all there. And on the day they got together he and Satsuki broke her heart. Her strong pounding heart now broken and fragile, and it was their faults. "What have a done," he muttered, "I gotta go." And clutched the book and took off.

The older Kiryuin then, walked upstairs to Ryuko's room and just when she was about to knock she turned away.

The raven haired girl sat at the edge of her bed crying her eyes out. Her knees were to her chest and her head in her knees. After a few hours she cried herself to sleep on the edge of her bed.

A/N: **Hello and hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I put my brains, ideas, creativity and sweat into this chapter, so hoped you guys enjoyed. Bye and stay tuned for chappy 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Torn and Ripped Apart

A/N: **In this chappy I was thinking Ragyo and Ryuko could have a heart to heart chat and start moving things along in the next chappy. Don't forget some suspensie stuff at the end.**

It had been almost a week since Ryuko found Uzu cheating on her. I guess since she's been cheated on their relationship was officially over, but it was never made official.

Uzu still tried to call her, but she'd hang up and refuse to answer his calls or any of his texts. Still he was persisent enough to try. He one time tried coming to the house only to have Ragyo show him the door, and with the utmost rudeness. I mean he and her own daughter broke her youngest daughter's heart. What was she supposed to do, give him a nice "please leave" and never come back type of talk and everything be'd okay. No it wouldn't.

That guy took her daughter's pure innocent heart and smashed it to pieces. And in the most brutal way possible.

Ragyo was walking down the hall to Ryuko's room when she passed Satsuki. She had nothing to say to that terrible excuse for a daughter, so she scowled at the girl as she passed. Satsuki shifted uneasily under her mother's silent gaze. How do you think she felt. She didn't mean for that night to happen at all, but by pure chance.

She really just wanted to talk to Sanageyama about the way he was running his clubs, and after, it just escalated into something else. What could she say "Ryuko I'm sorry, but I'm in love with your boyfriend of two years and we've been secretly dating for one!" that's not the best to tell a person. I'm sure of that.

So Ragyo silently sent scowls and a few glares before passing Satsuki to Ryuko's room. She kncoked lightly on the door and cracked it open, just enough to see her daughter bawling her eyes out on the sets she just washed. Good grief.

"Ryuko... sweetie," Ragyo called out. "you have to pull yourself together, I mean you- you. Ugh! Why do men have to be so complicated!" She declared as Ryuko raised her tear stained head sniffling. "N-now sweetie, please," the older Kiryuin pleaded.

"H-how? H-h-how ca-can I just for-forgot a-a guy I spent...two years w-with?" The youngest Kiryuin questioned as more tears fell.

Then, Ragyo walked over to her and sat on her bed and comforted her broken hearted daughter. "I know. I know it hurts right now, but trust me it gets better, that just means he wasn't right for you. I know you'll find someone better. I promise." Ragyo said brushing Ryuko's hair out of her face.

"O-h, you promise." She replied

"Yes, I promise. As your mother I wouldn't lie, I mean it's our sworn duty to protect our children." The oldest Kiryuin answered giggling at the end.

"Hey, mom, was that how you felt when dad left?"

"Yes." Ragyo responded.

"Really? B-but your, well-" Ryuko stuttered around her words dumb struck as she failed to compose them. "I may be strong, but everyone has a moment where they can't be strong. Even me. I hurt at first, then I had to realise I have to keep moving. For you, and Satsuki." Ragyo said running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know what to say, its all so...frustrating! I hate it! Why, why are men so infuriating!" Ryuko screeched as her nails dug into her upper legs. "Yes, but it will get better. I know your heart is torn right now, but sooner or later you must be strong and place it back together my dear. If you don't learn from past experiences then how can you grow." Ragyo said stroking her hair to calm her.

"Ya, I know, but the worst part about this is well you know."

"Satsuki should be ashamed of herself, I never thought she'd be a man stealer in my entire life. And I've lived pretty long." The older Kiryuin said unaware of Satsuki on the other side of the door. Then, Ragyo felt more wet tears on her legs as Ryuko started crying again. "I-I never thought that, that m-my own sister would do something so terrible!" The youngest Kiryuin exclaimed again a new set of tears pouring down her face.

"Yes its terrible, but we can't the past, what's done is done. So if crying right now helps then do it, but please remember my dear Ryuko you can't cry forever. I mean after a while what will it do for you, nothing sufficent," Ragyo continued talking to her as she was consoled her daughter.

As Satsuki was outside of her sister's room she hoped to get a chance to talk, but that wasn't honestly possible right now. She was still recovering, now there was a big void in her heart that might never close, so how could she help? Making up for past mistakes isn't easy, but who said it had to be the toughest thing in the world either. All she needed was a good idea, but she needed someone who knew Ryuko as good as her family.

A light bulb sparked and Satsuki walked back to her room and flipped out her phone. She tapped in a few numbers and the phone rung and a person answered. "Hello, its me, I need help."


	3. Chapter 3

Fixing What's Broken

A/N: **Hello minna, its good to be here. Here is chappy 3, and thanks to everyone who is following me and supporting me in this fanfic. By the way guys, I know Satsuki and Sanageyama are portrayed differently. 1. I decided to try a different attitude for some characters 2. Their attitudes will change later in the chapters and 3. No flames/shade, and construtive criticism is highly advised. Just PM me kay. Bye and enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Just What the Doctor Ordered

Thanks to the talk with her mother Ryuko was able to finally have the courage to leave her room, but at all times avoided Satsuki. She was locked in the bathroom because she ran into Satsuki in the hallway when clearly heard her sister slam her bedroom door. It was probably Ragyo's door. Shoot

The youngest Kiryuin's back was to the door as Satsuki pounded on the other side trying to get in when Ryuko's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi," she called out into the phone. "Hey Ryuko-chan," the voice replied. "Hey Mako, what's up?" Ryuko said to her friend on the other line. "Mako's doing her best not to mention the thing, buuut Mako heard about the thing and wanted to take Ryuko-chan out. You know, to make Ryuko-chan feel better, and because Ryuko-chan deserves time to hang out," Mako responded as she bit her tongue.

"Oh I see, so you heard huh?"

"Ya, besides, Mako checked your profile, it says single. Mako's sorry Ryuko-chan."

"No, it's fine. Besides your right I do need time to hang out. I'd love to hang out with you Mako. Where and when?" The raven haired girl inquired as pounding on the door furthered.

"Perfect! Daddy always says the best way to make a person feel better is to spend time with friends. Oh, and Mako was thinking tomorrow. She'll pick you up at 2:00," her friend answered. "2:00 tomorrow, got it. I'll definitely be there," she said.

"Mako's sooooo happy!" Mako exclaimed. "Mankanshocku, are you almost done with you're call?" A buff voiced asked from the other line. "Um, Mako."

"Shh, Gamagoori-senpai Mako's still on the phone," Mako shushed from her line oh the phone. Gamagoori's voice disappeared and Ryuko and Mako were back to their call.

"So you're on a date with Gamagoori huh?" The youngest Kiryuin said smirking as the pounded from the door ceised and footsteps were heard moving farther away from the door. "U-Uh, ye-yes," her friend shyly replied. "Okay then, put me on speaker," Ryuko requested.

"Okay," Mako agreed pushing the speaker button. "Yo, Ira! Hurt Mako, and I hurt you face. I honestly don't care how tall or big you are, but I will find a way to knock you down. Got it!" She barked.

"Of course Ryuko-sama, I promise I'll protect Mankanshocku with my life. I will be her shield," Gamagoori responded as he held his hand to his chest "by the way, I'm sorry about you're break up with Sanageyama, but do not fret, I will punish him throughly. He will learn his lesson."

After he said this Ryuko yelped and Mako yelled at him for saying the heartbreaker's name when Ryuko was clearly listening, though Gamagoori did give many apologies throught the phone. "N-No, it's fine Gamagoori, h-honest," she reassured even though her voice was slightly cracking in between. Then, she ended the call and ended up crying for fifteen minutes in the bathroom till she calmed herself down.

Satsuki was just walking back to her room after trying to get Ryuko to open up when she heard Mako talking to her on the phone when after awhile she stopped trying and walked back to her room with a smile.

She opened her room door and layed down on her bed when she thought about her conversation with Mako.

 _"Hello, it's me, I need help." Satsuki said into the phone as she waited for a reply. "Hello Satsuki-chan, so what is it?" Mako asked. "I-I I've done something terrible and I need your help Mankanshocku," the older Kiryuin woman answered frowning._

 _"Is it about Ryuko-chan?" Mako further inquired as Satsuki gave a tiny 'yes.'_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Mankanshocku when Ryuko calms down more I need you to take her out. If she calms down further then maybe she'll listen to me."_

 _"Mako doesn't understand," the girl said. "Take Ryuko out, then when you are leaving contact me when your close to the mansion and I'll wait at the front door. I need to apologize," Satsuki responded._

 _"Oh, so Satsuki-chan wants to apologize to Ryuko-chan. Then you can definitely count on Mako for help." Mako stated as she smiled. "Thank you Mankanshocku, you're a great deal of help," and hung up the call."_

But what would she say? What would she say to tell Ryuko she was truly sorry? There had to be something just a spark would do to formulate her plan, but what?

Saturday came and the youngest Kiryuin was upstairs tying her black converses about to grab her bag and head downstairs to wait for Mako to pick her up. This is exactly what she need. A day out. Just to hang with her good friend, and forget about the good-for-nothing excuse of a ex-boyfriend. All she needed was time. But how much?

Never mind thinking about things like this, she had to go and get ready so when Mako came she could bolt.

When she got downstairs the doorbell rang and she answered it. Mako was at the door and perky as ever and ready to go. "Ryuko-chan!" She exclaimed hugging Ryuko tightly. "Mako... can't... breathe," the raven haired girl choked out.

"Sorry! Well let's head off shall we," the brunette said smiling while releasing her friend from her killer snare.

"Ya, let's," Ryuko agreed walking out the door to Mako's yellow pick up truck. Mako reved up her truck after simultaneously trying and black smoke getting released from the back pipe.

"Now, let's get the show on the road!" And they sped off down the street leaving a trail of smoke behind. Through the window was Ragyo standing with a smile on her face when the phone rang. She picked it up and talked into it. "Moshi moshi." "Hello sweetie," the voice replied. "Soichiro. What do you want?" "To talk..."

The brunette parked her dad's pick up and exited with a sigh of relief. There was one from Ryuko too. "Mako... you seriously need to... fix that air conditioner," Ryuko said in an a exasperated sigh.

"Mako's working on it," Mako whined grabbing her pink purse from the seat. The girls took off into the mall with a special surprise riding up to Ryuko's day.

"Let's go in here Ryuko-chan," the brunette said pulling Ryuko into a frilly, pink girl filled clothing store.

 **A Few Terrible Hours Later (Poor Ryuko)**

Ryuko was put in pink, frilly dresses and anything else Mako could find her hands on as cute and adorable. Even though Ryuko didn't like the idea of it she did find somethings that met her taste and she did come out with a few things. Mako did too, but with a **LOT** of things.

They moved outside to where the car was then drove to Mako's favorite cafe and settled down outside at a tiny table. The brunette placed her bags down and picked up the menu looking over various ice cream varities.

"Hey, Ryuko-chan, do you want something?" Mako asked smiling.

"Um, sure," she replied smiling. _'Mako always knows how to cheer me up.'_

The girls ordered and then their treats came back. Mako got a gigantic strawberry cone and Ryuko got chocolate sundae. "Mako's in looove~" the brunette said as her mouth took out one of the scoops.

"Ya, it's really good. I'm gonna go to the bathroom," the raven haired girl said getting up. She was walking on the sidewalk when she once again tripped on a crack. And she would have fell, if someone hadn't caught her.

"Huh?" She questioned puzzled.

"So it seems we do meet again Ryuko," the man said holding her setting her up. It was him, the guy that caught her before. Senketsu. "Hey Senketsu, long time no see. You look, um, handsome," she nervously complimented making him slightly blush.

She was pretty cute. Even if she was just trying to say something, anything, it was still adorable.

"You too. N-No! I mean you're not handsome, and you're not pretty. Wait! I mean you are and-" "Thanks, I mean I didn't know I was handsome for a girl, but hey there's a first time for everything," Ryuko interjected chuckling happily. "I, uh, sorry. I just don't know what to say to beautiful girls," Senketsu replied as his sweatdropped.

 _'Beautiful? He thinks I'm beautiful, well, I mean he's-! Stop you just got out of a relationship, you know better,'_ Ryuko thought mentally reprimanding herself. "Well, I should go, but I'll see you soon," he said.

"You said that last time too, it turned out to be true."

"Actually I'm going to the Academy," Senketsu stated. "Oh. Well then I feel embarssed for saying so trivial," she said.

"No, it's fine well then Ryuko I'll see you soon," he said walking off. "Okay. I'll be waiting," and she walked back to Mako completely forgetting the fact she had to use the bathroom.

"So, who was that?" The brunette asked raising an eyebrow smiling slyly.

"Just a guy I met a few weeks ago. Don't get any ideas Mako, he's just a friend. Nothing more, and nothing less. Got it?" The raven haired girl replied as Mako nodded then stopped. "Wait so if he's a friend then what's Mako?"

"Mako's a great friend," Ryuko answered as Mako tightly hugged her.

As Ragyo was talking on the phone with her husband, Soichiro she was shocked to what he had to say. "I'm coming home soon," he declared. "What?!" She inquired. "Aw Ragyo, you know I thought you'd like to have me home," Soichiro whined as he pouted over the phone.

"It's not that just," then Ragyo went on to explain Ryuko's relationship difficulties.

"WHAT!"

Uzu Sanageyama, be prepared, if not, then, you're already dead.

A/N: **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, I worked extra hard. I even forced myself to write it just for you guys. But constructive critisicm is highly advised. Just PM me, oh and get ready for Chappy 3.**

 **P.S, no flames or shade if so it will be ignored**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daddy Soichiro's Home

* * *

A/N: **Hey guys, and now to chappy 4!**

* * *

After Ryuko got home she ran up to her room and smashed her head into her pillow. _'Why was I thinking like that today?'_

Ragyo walked past her daughters rooms' and walked down to the kitchen marking her calendar.

 _'The bastard! He decides to come home when everything is out of wack!'_ Ragyo thought marking the calendar as it said: "The idiot comes today!"

Ragyo sighed as she remembered the phone call she had with Soichiro that afternoon.

 _"I'll be back in a week, so don't wait up for me alright?" Soichiro said._

 _"Please! Over my dead body!" Ragyo exclaimed as she gave a quick goodbye and hung up. "The nerve of him!"_

The Kiryuin woman gave off a quiet sigh rubbing her temples in mental frustration. Why out of all of the people she was chosen to marry an idiot? This is something she couldn't mentally grasp, but it didn't help with her frustrations.

Ryuko walked down the next day and looked at the calendar to read what Ragyo put up a day ago. "Hey mom, what does "The idiot comes today!" mean?" She asked pointing to it.

Ragyo walked over and patted her daughter's head and replied, "It's nothing sweetie. Trust me, it's just nothing you need to worry about."

"Um, okay. Well I'm going out with Mako today, bye." and Ryuko left leaving her mother once again by herself in the kitchen.

A week soon passed and Ragyo informed her daughters that she was going out for awhile and she'd be back in a few hours.

"Do you know where mother's going?" Satsuki asked.

Her younger sister didn't look her in eyes, and with a huff answered, "I don't know, but it had something to do with the calendar. She wrote something about an idiot coming home."

Satsuki pondered on her answered thinking what Ryuko said, but coming to no conclusion. "Then maybe Mikisugi's coming over or something," Ryuko said still without contact. Even if she couldn't get perfect eye to eye with her sister at least their were getting somewhere with talking.

After waiting for Ragyo for an hour or so both girls went back to their original duties leaving the house quiet, not leaving a sound.

Night approached and the girls were sleeping quietly in their beds when the front door was opened.

"Aw, feels so nice to be home," Soichiro declared breathing in the linen air of the house.

"Don't be weird!" Ragyo declared pushing him through the threshold and shutting the door. "Just hurry up and get situated!"

"Hai, hai scary lady, right away," the scientist said grabbing his suitcase and walking upstairs about to go into Ragyo's room.

"Don't go in my room you idiotic fool!"

He sighed and walked into the guest room shutting the door profusely loud causing both Kiryuin sisters to open theirs in suspicion. "What was that loud noise?" Satsuki questioned.

Ryuko just shrugged and went inside her room retiring for the night.

The next morning both Satsuki an Ryuko woke up to see the guest room door shut and tiny noises coming from like a drill or wrench. They made their way to the kitchen to see their mother cooking breakfast with a flashy smile on her face.

"Hello girls~," she said in a sing song voice setting down plates for them. The Kiryuin sisters looked at each other with shocked and frankly a bit scared faces as to why their mother was in such a good mood today.

"Mother, are you alright?" The Kiryuin girl asked.

"Yeah, you seem overexcited. It's scary," the raven haired girl agreed shuddering.

Ragyo just smiled and nodded saying, "Everything's fine girls. This is how I usely act." She grinned and once again smiled grabbing her purse and leaving for work.

Ryuko sighed and pushed her plate away. "Phew, that was close. I was really afraid to eat this, I think mom's trying to kill us."

"Mmm. But why do you think she was acting so bizarre?" Satsuki asked.

The raven haired girl smirked and replied, "Maybe she was abducted by aliens to change people with cranky personality," laughing afterwards.

"And maybe now she loves father," Satsuki joked along with her sister, both of them laughing together. They were laughing till Satsuki looked at Ryuko and they gazed at each other and soon the raven haired girl's laughing died down.

The Kiryuin girl grimaced and inwardly scowled herself. _'Great job, Satsuki! We had a moment there and I ruined it. Ryuko was finally comfortable with me for a minute.'_

Ryuko got up and started walking away when she mumbled, "Don't worry, you're making progress," and walked away.

She walked upstairs and passed the guest door that was closed and heard once again strange noises emitted from it and the sound of crazy laughter along with it. "Okay," she muttered walking away, "That's not creepy at all."

Morning came along and Satsuki came by the weird locked door to see it was actually unlocked. She reached for the doorknob when Ragyo came up from behind her and snatched her hand away from it. "Satsuki, I wouldn't do that if I were you," she advised.

"Why? What's in this room that's so important you keep secret!" The Kiryuin girl demanded looking at her mother.

The Kiryuin woman sighed and said, "It's nothing, just leave it be Satsuki." She looked deep into her eyes, and her daughter made a barely inaudible noise and nodded leaving her mother alone at the door.

 _'There's someone in the room. I'll find out who, but I need help.'_

Satsuki walked up to Ryuko's room to knock on it as she slowly opened it in response. "What is it?" Ryuko asked. "Are you up to something?" She inquired furrowing her eyebrows in suspcision.

Her older sister nodded and told her about how Ragyo so hardly protected that door, so they wouldn't come in. Both girls devised a plan to get into that room tonight while Ragyo went into one of her night shifts at work. Both girls stayed in each of their rooms and waited till Ragyo left for work.

Both sisters peeked out their doors and both looked each way and snuck out. "Okay mom's gone, so what now?" Ryuko asked.

"We get into that room and find out what's going on," Satsuki said pulling out a screwdriver. "We're going to break into that door."

Satsuki put the screwdriver into the door and started turning the knob. She turned the screwdriver and turned the knob and heard a clicking sound as the door opened. "We're in."

Ryuko grabbed the knob and turned it as Satsuki walked in front of her. They were a bit shocked on what they saw. Their mother, talking with their father, who was supposed to be at sea.

"Mom? Dad?" Ryuko questioned.

Both parents looked towards to their children and were shocked. "S-Satsuki? R-Ryuko?" Ragyo stuttered.

"An amazing family reunion. Not awkward at all," Soichiro said chuckling at the awkward situation.

A/N: **Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed and have an amazing time reading, bye! Please review ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Just Want To Apologize

* * *

A/N: **Hey guys, sorry if it took me awhile. I have no excuse, but for a reason was because I wasn't in the mood, but I'm forcing myself to do this for all of you wonderful fans! So let's begin!**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Father?"

The reunion was not as planned as they wanted it to be, but it happened nonetheless. The only thing was what to say. The family was not the best, but if this didn't make things more awkward then they wouldn't know what was.

Both sisters turned to each other and nodded, crossing their arms and sticking out a hip. "Would someone care to explain what's going on?" Ryuko asked.

"Well- uh- I," Ragyo said then stopped because of her loss of words.

"So you knew father was coming and you didn't tell us," Satsuki said, "and why not?"

"I-"

"Don't blame your mother. I should've called you girls, but aren't you happy I'm home? I mean I've been away for five years," Soichiro interrupted smiling, holding out his arms so he could give his daughters' a tight embrace.

Both moved in slowly and their father's arms wrapped around them giving a small squeeze. "I really missed you all," he said.

"We missed you too," Satsuki responded. They stood there for a few silent moments and then pulled apart giving one another time to breathe and catch each other's breath. "Did you finally complete your research?" The Kiryuin girl asked.

"Hmm, how about I tell you all over dinner okay? Besides I brought home seafood, so I'll tell you all my secrets then," the Kiryuin man replied.

"Alright then dinner it-" but before Ryuko could finish her sentence a vibration came from her phone. "Excuse me," she told them steeping out of the room for a bit. She picked up her cell and saw it read, _Houka Inumuta_ on it. _'Houka is calling me because?"_ She questioned hitting the accept button on the screen.

She moved the screen to her ear. _"Hello? Houka?"_

 _'Ryuko.'_ A voice replied.

 _"Wait, Uzu? What do you want, and why are you using Houka's cell?"_ Ryuko questioned impatienty tapping her foot about to hit the end button.

 _'Wait, before you hit the end button, here me out okay,"_ he said. She thought about it for a bit and then sighed.

 _"Fine, but you've got 3 minutes."_

 _'Thank you. I begged Inumuta to use his phone because I know you wouldn't take any of mine-!'_

 _"Obviously."_

 _'And the gigantic toad wouldn't let me use his either, so I got Inumuta,"_ Uzu explained.

Ryuko looked at a clock hanging on her wall and said loudly, _"1 minute left."_

 _'Okay, okay. Can we meet up later? I want to talk to you, y'know work things out between us. Hopefully you can forgive me,"_ he responded.

 _"Hmm. Fine. But if this is some stunt or prank or whatever I will not hesitate to hurt you, Sanageyama,"_ she said.

Uzu felt a bit of a sting. A sharp pain filled his chest when he realised Ryuko had just called him by his last name. He didn't want to admit how much it hurt to hear that after being adressed by his first name minutes ago, so he did his best not to be affected by it.

 _'O-okay. Tonight then, I'll meet you at Sakura Park at 6:45 pm,'_ Uzu said.

 _'Fine, bye."_ Ryuko replied coldly hanging up afterwards. She gave a tiny sigh and walked back into the room with her family putting her phone away. "Sorry, it was just Houka," she skillfully lied. But in reality it was actually Houka who had called her, but he wasn't the recepenet. _'Better not bring up that it was Sanageyama on the phone.'_

"It's fine, I was just about to start dinner. Would you like to help me?" Ragyo asked motioning her out.

Ryuko turned to see her father giving Satsuki a stern look. She gave a big "o" and nodded, walking out with her mother. They were walking when Ryuko asked, "So is dad talking to Satsuki about-!"

"About what happened, yes. I only happened to inform him, nothing else," Ragyo replied walking to the kitchen with her daughter. "Come on, let's make them a good dinner, alright?"

"Okay!" Ryuko cheered. Both decided to make traditional curry for dinner along with miso soup. They gathered the ingredients and started preparing dinner. While Ragyo was working on the soup Ryuko was making the curry.

They made the dinner and every sat down, no one wanting to discuss what happened earlier. Soichiro explained his job (more clarified this time) and what he researched and discovered. Time went by quick. A little too quick in Ryuko's opinion, as she hastily ate her food.

It's not like she really wanted to see Uzu, but she'd like to be over and done with as soon as possible. Now that she thought about it, it would just be her...and Uzu...alone, together, alone. She honestly didn't like the sound of that; it made her heart fill with uncertainty of idea, but she said she would be there. As Ragyo said, "A Kiryuin always stays by their commitment!"

Now Ryuko was wishing that wasn't true, or wasn'r real at least. She started drowning out her father's detailed words and went off into a world of her own, thinking about her meeting with Uzu.

It made her feel a little weird when she called Uzu, by Sanageyama earlier. It struck her in the heart, a tiny twing of pain. She knew that deep down apart of her still loved Uzu, but she was to mad to admit it.

"Ryuko! Ryuko!" Ragyo called waving a hand in front of her daughter's zoned out face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I guess I zoned out. I'd love to hear more about your stories dad, but I promised Mako... I'd, uh, meet her somewhere today, so I gotta go. Bye!" She replied getting up and rushing out the house.

The raven head took her time walking to the park. It gave her time to reflect on things, but not just as a person, but in her relationship as well. It opened her eyes up a bit.

She saw an empty bench and sat down and waited patiently for Uzu.

"Hey, Ryuko," a voice called out.

She turned back to greet him. "Hey, Sanageyama."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **I have no excuse for my negligence, so let's begin.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 Recap:**_

 _She saw an empty bench and sat down waited patiently for Uzu._

 _"Hey, Ryuko," a voice called out._

 _She turned back to greet him. "Hey, Sanageyama."_

* * *

Chapter 6: Envy

* * *

Ryuko stood up and turned around to face Uzu. "So, Sanageyama, you wanted to talk to me. What is it?" she asked. Uzu couldn't help, but be taken back a little bit. It's like she completely forgot, or at least disregarded he fact they dated at all.

Didn't their relationship mean anything to her, because, it meant something to him.

"I want to apologize!" he declared basically going down on his hands and knees to prove it.

Ryuko just crossed her arms. "Is it really that simple? To just get on your hands and knees and say your sorry. After everything that's happened up until know."

The green haired man heart sunk. He knew it wouldn't just take this to get his ex to forgive him.

* * *

Snickering was all the group heard. It mainly came from Nonon Jakuzure, who was evidently watching and laughing up a storm. "That idiotic monkey is stepping on his own toes. Haha, this is hilarious!" She said throughout her own banter.

"Mm-hmm. I do quite enjoy watching Sanageyama get on his hands and knees. I'll save it to my tablet," Houka commented, snapping shots on his tables.

And there, doing his best to try to hide was Ira Gamagoori, who was also spying on the little exchange between the two. "Are you sure this is the best idea? Spying on Sanageyama and Ryuko-sama?" He asked.

"Of course!" A bubbly brunette cheered, and almost immediantly getting shooshed by all three. "We all need to make sure Sanageyama-senpai doesn't do anything else to hurt Ryuko," Mako explained.

Ira nodded. "I see. Thank you for the explanation Mankanshocku. Quite helpful."

"No problem Gamagoori-senpai!"

* * *

"Yeah. Okay, I know, it might not make a difference doing this, but I honestly want you to know how sorry I am!" Sanageyama explained.

She just turned her head away and let out a huff. "I get it okay, your," she said with quotations, "sorry. But, you know Sanageyama, I'm really tired of hearing the word sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Everyone's just be telling me sorry for the past... Just for a while! I'm sick of it!"

He looked up to her and sat down on the cool grass. "I guess your right. Hey, I'm s-" he gave a cheeky smile as he caught himself, "I mean, I apologize. So, let's be adults and work this out, okay?"

Ryuko sat down beside him, and nodded. "Yeah. Let's work this out," she couldn't help but laugh, "like adults."

Then, they both started laughing, together. Side by side. Shoulder by shoulder, you could say.

* * *

"Aw, they got along," Nonon concluded looking out the bush. "I honestly wanted to see Ryuko-sama bet the crap out of the kanto idiotic monkey."

The tech nerd nodded, agreeing with her. "I might have liked to see it too, but it seems Sanageyama broke the uncomfortable ice between them. Well, for now anyway," he said typing more unto his tablet.

"Mako thought she'd be a little more harder on Sanageyama-senpai. I mean he broke her heart. Mako definitely would," the brunette informed crossing her arms while sitting on Ira's broad shoulder.

Ira then gave a strong "affirmative," and then was silent.

* * *

As they were talking, both Ryuko and Sanageyama, a voice called out. "Ryuko!"

She turned around to see Senketsu standing there with a woman by his side. "Oh, Senketsu!" She practically sang. Ryuko sprang to her feet and got up to meet him face to face.

He hated it. How Ryuko, his Ryuko practically got up for this guy who he didn't even know, but she seemed to be well acquaintaited with. _'This bastard,'_ Uzu thought with so much disdain coming into mind. Just who was this guy anyway.

"It's good to see you again," Senketsu said.

The black haired girl smiled and nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, and this..."

Senketsu was for a second taken back, but nevertheless answered. "This is my older sister, Junketsu."

"So, Junketsu and Senketsu, huh? They both have a nice ring to it. Nice to meet you, Junketsu," Ryuko replied extending her hand to Junketsu.

Junketsu with no reply took her hand and shook it.

 _'Cold,'_ Ryuko thought. _'Her hand is freezing.'_ She unlatched her hand from his and put the shaken hand in her pocket, hoping it would quickly catch the warmth from her pant pocket.

After Uzu saw this he jumped up and into action to meet the people named Senketsu and Junketsu.

He walked over to the black haired girl and stood closely and protectively beside her. Ryuko turned to the green haired guy and sighed, "And this is Uzu. My ex."

 _Ex!_ Why the heck did she say it like that?! It didn't even have to be mentioned that he was her ex, so why? Bringing it up was somewhat irrelevant, well to the two people in front of them.

It's not like they needed to know Ryuko's business, or especially Uzu's. "Interesting," Junketsu lowly said.

Uzu shrunched his nose to Junketsu's comment. _'What's with this girl?'_ He thought. _'I mean, it's not like these two are anything special.'_

He looked up to Junketsu first. She didn't talk much, and along with that, she was tall, and held a stoic look to her face. She had white hair and blue highlights that reached to her shoulders, while it went with her egg shell pale skin to match. Her eyes were a gold, like Senketsu.

Now, to Senketsu. Much like Junketsu, except a few inches shorter and he had a very friendly and calm face. It could probably make any feel welcome just looking at him. And with his midnight sleek hair and red highlights he didn't look half bad.

It made Uzu's brain boil. "Well, this was nice and all, but I'm gonna go, kay? We'll work the rest out okay Ryuko. Bye," he said walking away.

She turned back to him. "Oh- a- yeah, bye," she answered. She once again faced the two siblings. "Sorry about Sanageyama. I don't know what was wrong with him," Ryuko informed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's fine, besides we were just stopping by. We have to go, but I'll see you again," Senketsu said as they started to walk away.

"Mm-hmm! And when you say, "I'll see you again," you don't disappoint. So see you again! Both of you!" She waved them both goodbye.

They both waved back. Senketsu extending his whole arm, while Junketsu just gave a small wave.

Since they left as they were walking the white haired girl smirked. "You like her."

His younger brother's face immediantly exploded bright red and he looked away. Hoping his attempts to hide his face from his older sister's eyes.

"M-maybe..."

"Just maybe?"

"Okay, a lot."

"Good. I know I'm always right. It didn't look like the ex was happy to see us," she pointed to her brother, "especially you."

Senketsu somewhat jumped. "Really?" Junketsu nodded. "I guess-"

"He's afraid you might take his ex. It just shows how much he still likes her. I bet he ended the relationship," Junketsu interrupted smirking more.

"Junketsu!" Senketsu yelled.

She just shrugged and just picked up her pace. "It's just a simple deduction."

* * *

"Mako did not see that coming! For Senketsu-chan to come in and bring in Junketsu-chan. I didn't even know Senketsu-chan had an older sister until today," the brunette commented.

"You and me both under-achiever," Nonon agreed.

"It seems a new player has entered the game," Houka said.

Ira looked down to the tech nerd. "What does that mean Inumuta?"

Houka directed himself to Ira and held up his tablet with a picture. It was a picture of Ryuko in the middle and Uzu on one side and Senketsu walking up. "It means Sanageyama has a little competition. That's all."

As Uzu was walking home he was stomping home in a rage of fury he seethed. What was this feeling he had burning in his chest. It went _pang_ along with the beat of his heart. "It..hurts.." he mumbled.

It didn't bother him. Did it? I mean it's not like he actually minded Ryuko talking to another guy. But that was wrong because Uzu did mind, and he didn't like it. Another guy talking to Ryuko, he just wanted to punch him for even spitting a word.

 _Envy._

 _Jealousy._

 _Resentment._

He felt all those things. He envied this guy. He was jealous.

A/N: **I have no excuses, I just didn't type and I'm sorry for not working on this story. I will try to upload more with this story and some others. Now for this chapter. I decided to make Junketsu a girl this time because instead of a guy I thought it'd be interesting to have Junketsu as a girl.**

 **This is chapter 6, stay tuned for chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Update time!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Space in Between Us

* * *

Now school had finally started up and everything started to get in to full swing. That meant Ryuko would finally see Senketsu now that he attended Honnouji Academy.

She was putting on her shoes when a knock came at the door. Getting up she answered the door to see the bowl-cut girl. "Hey Mako-"

"Oh~ Ryuko," she exclaimed groping her.

"Ah, Mako. It's good to see you too. Let me just finish putting on my shoes and we can leave." She replied.

Mako nodded. "Okay!" She stood there jumping and running around the inside while the black haired girl now had her shoes on and her bag in hand.

"Let's go Mako," she said.

"You got it!" Mako responded sprinting out of the house with Ryuko running after her.

Starting the new school year Ryuko and Mako got their schedules and to their classes. Throughout the half of the day Ryuko kept an eye put out for Senketsu, hoping to see him.

But why would she think about him so much? It's not like she really cared, but he was a nice guy and besides Mom and Mako, he really brightened her day.

It was when they got to lunch that Mako asked, "Are you okay Ryuko? You look like your looking off in to space. Oh, I do that too! When I do that I think of mom's croquettes and Guts flying sometimes!"

"Huh?" The black haired girl mumbled getting out of her stupor. "Oh- um yeah, Guts flying off somewhere... cool."

The bowl cut girl just pouted and shook her friend. "Ryuuuuuko! Pay attention when I say something. You've been like this all day, and it's just the _first_ day, jeez!" Mako whined.

Ryuko agreed, pulling Mako off her. "Yeah, your right. It is just the first day."

Maybe she expected to much? To see him here on the first day, but being excited, was bad, right? She was just out of a relationship, so for now Ryuko wanted to take it slow. But even so she couldn't stop the ounce of excitement from bubbling in her bones.

They were at a random table when a man leaned his head on Ryuko's. "Can we sit here?" He asked her in a familiar voice she just knew.

The black haired girl smiled and shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I would have to know who's sitting here first," she teased back, then started chuckling. "Haha, sure sit on down," Ryuko said.

Senketsu smiled and responded with the quick, "Thanks," then sat down.

Junketsu sat on the other side next to Mako, where the bowl cut girl started rapid firing Junketsu with questions. She calmly answered all of them, and it surprised Ryuko that she answered them at all, or even tolerated Mako's eccentric behavior.

While Junketsu was answering Mako's questions, Senketsu looked at the girl beside him. The were only a few inches away. The distance was so close, but so far away. He wanted to move closer, but not here, not now. It wasn't the right time, not yet anyway.

He wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything witty to come up with. Senketsu didn't want to make the mood awkward than it already was. But he hated the quiet silence they were stuck in.

"So-"

"Hey, hey, hey Senketsu! You and Junketsu should come to the festival with Ryuko and I this Sunday," Mako chimed in smiling.

"Oh, um..." he looked over to his sister for her approval. She gave him a small nod and went back to eating her curry bun. "Yeah, sure. I'd- we'd love to."

"Yay! Hear that Ryuko, we have more friends to go with!" The bowl cut girl cheered with glee.

The boy looked over to the girl next to him who only looked up at Mako and gave a big smile, signaling her she was happy.

He gave an inside sigh of relief. He didn't want to ruin their plans or intrude, so he was glad she accepted them so easily.

Maybe this was his chance. To close the distance, the space between them, because he wanted to get closer to both of them. (But mainly Ryuko) And this festival gave him the perfect chance to do just that.

Now he was definitely ecstatic for the upcoming Sunday.

A/N: **Hiiiiiiii~ hope you guys enjoyed this. It started off to Ryuko's point to Senketsu's. Sorry if it's a bit short. Hopefully the next can be longer. Bye everyone~**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **Hi, gonna make this short. I just forgot to do a Chapter 8, and I was checking and realized it wasn't there, so here it is. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Festival and Attack Time

Currently in Senketsu's household, he was preparing for the festival that Mako had invited himself and Junketsu to. Senketsu hadn't focused on wearing any type of yukata, but instead focused on just looking good in general.

Right now he was in his room still fixing his appearance when Junketsu barged in. "J-Junketsu! Why are you in here?!" He cried.

Junketsu just gave a bored sigh and laid her back against the door frame. "It's not like I haven't seen you like this before, we're siblings. The only reason I came in was to tell you it's 6:15 p.m. It's start at," she checked the silver watch she wore. "6:30. We have fifteen minutes, let's go. I didn't just put on a yukata for nothing," she said.

Senketsu looked at his sister's yukata and smiled. It was the one she wore when they went to the latest festival with their parents.

You might as well say it was the last one with their parents. Junketsu was still skinny enough to fit it too. It was a pure white yukata with light and dark blue snowflakes covering the fabric. The only thing about this was that it was hemmed. Now the yukata one or two inches below her knees.

"The yukata looks-"

"How many times have I told you not to bring it up? Plenty. Just be lucky I'm wearing this. The only reason is because I didn't have enough money to buy a new one. I wouldn't wear it if I didn't have too," she declared indignantly walking away.

"Oh," he mumbled, "...okay... Wait, fifteen minutes?!"

"Make that thirteen minutes!"

"Your kidding?!"

"No, now move your butt Senketsu or I'm leaving you. I did it before I'll do it again!"

Now Senketsu could hear the door open and quickly grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. "W-wait Junketsu!" He ran out of the room grabbing his keys but ultimately forgetting to grab his wallet being in such a rush.

He caught up to Junketsu and now they were walking together to the festival. "Why did you agree to come Junketsu? Nothing benefits you from coming here." And Senketsu knew this too. Junketsu probably wanted to be anywhere besides a festival, but she agreed to Mako's offer on Monday to help Senketsu.

She knew he obviously liked Ryuko, and Junketsu decided to help. Senketsu just knew.

"Hey Junketsu if you don't want to go I understand-"

"No please, it's fine. I need to get out of the house anyway. Don't think I'm doing this just for you anyway. I'm allowed to have fun... every once in a while," she interrupted, the last part a bit hushed than the rest.

He nodded in conformation.

Then by the time they got up to the meeting point Mako and Ryuko were already there and waiting, both siblings just making it on time.

"Sorry if were... ya know... late," the golden-eyed teen apologized.

Junketsu was beside him. "Yes blame the idiot who took too long to do everything," she blamed, her lips tugging into a smile at the end.

"Hey! No need to be rude Junketsu!" He yelled, blushing a bit.

"Whatever..." she muttered.

"Welllll, never mind that, let's go!" Mako cheered, grabbing Ryuko's hand and bounding forward.

Ryuko laughed at Mako's antics making Senketsu's heart skip a beat. The four made their way to the festival and arrived to see vendors and lanterns and games everywhere. Along with people talking and laughing.

The raven haired girl at arriving took a breath of fresh air. "Aw, I love the smell of festivals. Well actually the smell of takoyaki and yakisoba but tomato tamato," she said.

"Let's get some Ryuko-chan! Pretty please!" The coconut girl pleaded.

Ryuko ruffled Mako's hair and said, "Yeah, yeah. You got Mako," Mako's eyes shined like stars. "but maybe later." Then they went out like lights.

"Awwww, no fair! Ryuko!"

"Not happening Mako! The last time I bought you food you cleaned out my allowance. For three whole months."

And while they were having their excitement over by the entrance, the Elite Four and Satsuki were relaxing by the hills.

"Now this is nice," Nonon said lying back on the warm, cool fall grass.

Houka, sitting next to her on his tablet, nodded in agreement.

Gamagoori was at the very bottom of the hill not to block the view of everyone else. He was holding some items in his hand and looking around quite rapidly.

"Calm down you toad, the under achiever just got here. She's by the entrance with Ryuko-sama and the newbies," the Non-Athletic chair barked to calm the Disciplinary chair's worry.

And even though she said that it still couldn't stop Gamagoori's worry and anxiety, which very much ended with him yelling at her and Houka tapping the whole thing.

Now Satsuki and Uzu were at the top, sitting back to back. Neither said a thing, only indulging in the company of one another. The only thing to be heard was Uzu who was munching on a popsicle from behind Satsuki.

It was now around 7:15 p.m. and it was scheduled that the fireworks start at 8:30 to end the whole shabang. And anyone could tell you that the hill was the best spot to see them.

"Sanageyama-"

"I told you to call me Uzu." He snapped back quickly before he even caught himself. "Oh Satsuki-sama I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine. Forgive me Uzu. What I wanted to say was, maybe we... should end whatever... this is. It's might be for the best," Satsuki said turning to look at him face to face as he did the same. His green eyes looked hurt, but they understood what she was trying to say. "For all of us. We need to wait for everything to clear up."

He shook his messy head of green hair. "Hey, it's alright. Besides," now he looked out at the clear horizon that was turning into the sunset, "there's something I need to do before I can commit to this relationship," he replied.

"You need to finish your's and Ryuko's. Am I correct?"

"Uh... um.. yes. I still need to try. I'm sorry Sats- I mean, Satsuki-sama." He stood up, bent down, kissed her cheek and walked away. He left the Kiryuin by herself, alone, and at the very top. Just where she had always been.

Satsuki... usually never indulged herself in a relationship but, with Uzu things are different. For her, there, are sparks.

Even though her skills were much greater than Uzu's he made her laugh and he stood tall, proud, and Satsuki liked that.

So maybe she wouldn't mind if he stood on the same pedestal she did. But Uzu couldn't do that, especially not with her. Not right now anyway with the rocky relationship he was in. Pursuing their relationship would have to come to a halt as of now.

Junketsu was walking when she turned to see a cart. The cart had funny decorations around it and funny, decorative masks. Junketsu looked particularly at a pretty geisha girl mask, hearing a distant voice.

 _"I want this one!"_

Her ears remembering hearing a hearty laugh and as she was walking a small pounding came from her chest that caused her to stop. It was beating, but to rapidly as if it would burst.

Junketsu started falling behind when Senketsu turned around to stare at her, her eyes pleading with him.

Her heart rate picked up and an attack came. She couldn't tell what was happening around her, only hearing a vague calling of her name, but to only fall to the darkness.

The calm girl was gripped by a pair of strong hands on both of her arms, and she was picked up, but she couldn't tell by who.

 **Junketsu POV** (I think good ol' Junketsu deserves one. That means I'll give Mako one too)

Why? Why of all places and times am I doing this now?

I was over everything! The trauma, and the pain. I hated festivals and I forced myself to go, and all for what?!

But I don't know anymore. It's getting harder to breathe and I only see and feel darkness.

Suddenly as my attack worsened I felt a strong grip on my arms, my body being picked up and set down.

 **"Calm her down!"** One voice screamed.

 _"Grab some water!"_ Another yelled.

"It'll be fine! Go, go, I'll stay!" The last yelled, as some footsteps ran off.

I felt a warm hand up and down my back, trying to calm me. "It'll be okay Junketsu-chan, your fine now. We're on a bench in the park, far away from any people, vendors, or carts," they said.

It was Mankanshocku, so then Ryuko and Senketsu ran off together. If I wasn't having a panic attack, I would've smirked, laughed even.

My breathing slowed and I felt more at peace, seeing the trees in front of me and Mankanshocku next to me.

"It'll be okay!" She cheered.

Yes... I think so.

 **Senketsu POV**

Currently I was running with Ryuko trying to grab something Junketsu. Jeez, she said she was fine! And she's not!

I should have told her to stay home, not come here. I didn't think she'd have a panic attack. Screw that therapy, it didn't do sh*t!

We reached a vending machine and I reached for my wallet- wait! Where is it?! It had to be here because I searched my wallet.

You gotta be kidding me!

I left it at home!

A/N: **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! I think this has to be the longest chapter I've done for this story, ever! I think it's epic! I'll be back again, hopefully soon. =)**

 **~PopMania, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **Hello and welcome to chapter nine. Hope you guys are ready, because it has begun. We're close to being on double digits. Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer #1: I don't know anything about a panic attack, I have never had that or an anxiety attack, so forgive me if everything isn't spot on from how they are actually experienced, and hopefully this didn't trigger anyone.**

 **Disclaimer #2: Kill la Kill belongs to its respective creators and Studio Trigger.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: In the Heat of the Moment

 **Senketsu POV**

Why out of all times I forget my wallet?! Ugh, I can't believe it!

Idiot.

Ryuko must have seen me rummaging through my pant pockets because she slipped a dollar and change through the machine.

I covered my hand over my face. I feel so embarrassed.

"Hey Ryuko, you didn't have to-"

"Don't worry about it. Let me guess, you let your wallet at home?" She asked, hitting the mark.

"Yeah, smart move right." I retorted.

She nodded, grabbing the water bottle. "Oh yeah," sarcasm laced her voice, "totally. Come on, we should go back to your sister."

And I nodded in agreement, racing back to Junketsu, who was thankfully laying on Mako's lap, her breathing more steady then before. She seemed more calm and it calmed me as well. I should've never brought Junketsu to begin with, even if she is the older sibling I should've looked out for her.

So much of a brother I am. I was just being selfish. Thinking of my own needs and being greedy.

I turned to see Ryuko nonchalantly press the water bottle onto Junketsu's forehead making her snap open her eyes.

My sister let out a quiet and small gasp but quickly noticed Ryuko hanging the water bottle in front of her to grab, which she gladly accepted.

I sat down beside her and put a hand on Mako's shoulder, asking her with just a look if she could leave us alone with a little bit. She gave me a funny salute and got up, and taking Ryuko with her.

While Junketsu gulped down the water I calmly and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey... Junketsu I-"

"Please... Senketsu...i-it's fine. I'm okay, really. It was just a slight attack. I don't feel scared anymore," Junketsu said, but in more of a whisper. She was still uneasy when she said that. Not truly knowing if she wasn't scared anymore.

She quickly swiped my hand for extra security and we just held hands in silence. The bench felt more quiet then before. I wanted the atmosphere to feel light and happy. That's why we came, to enjoy ourselves and have fun. To take a break.

After sitting there for minutes, she spoke up. "You should go. Their waiting for you. I think I'll be fine by myself. Besides, I need time to think."

Her hands, rough and scarred, let go of mine and shoved it away.

She wanted to be alone, and I had to respect that.

Getting up from my seat, I trudged away. Maybe in defeat, maybe at the fact that I was a terrible brother. I should've looked out for her, she's my sister, and I couldn't even help her in her time of need.

I slumped against a random tree by a shrine and covered my face in my hands, deflated.

Forgive me, Junketsu. I'm just never there when you need me.

 **Normal POV**

"Are they still sitting up there?" Nonon asked, impatient.

Houka kept his eyes on his tablet. "Yes snake, they're both still up there. I find that quite weird as well due to the fact the fireworks haven't even start-" but a gust of wind swept past.

"What the hell?!" Nonon screeched, doing a Marilyn Monroe move with her skirt. Both her and Houka looked down to see Uzu at the very bottom of the hill standing besides Ira, who seemed uncomfortable about it, while he was trying to hit on Mako, with Ryuko at her side. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me?"

The nerd pushed up his glasses. "It seems not," he replied, and gave Satsuki a quick gaze before turning back. "He's trying to his ex back. Not the smartest move, but definitely a predictable one."

The Non-Athletic chair fixed her skirt and smoothened her hair and huffed, very diva like. "Well damn! The dumb kanto monkey can't take a hint. You know what? Screw all this lovey dovey, mushy-gushy stuff, it's gross!" She stuck her tongue out. "Let's go play some games doggy," she strutted up an grabbed his hand and they walked off together, Houka not putting up fight, just simpy shurgging.

"So, if it's alright, would you like to see the fireworks together Mankanshocku?" Ira asked with a light blush on his cheeks, bowing.

Mako pondered it for a second and smiled. "Of course Gamagoori-senpai! Me, you and Ryuko can watch them together!" Mako said, not understanding Gamagoori's advances, making everyone there sweatdrop.

"A-actually no... Mankanshocku I-I... what I mean is-"

"Mako, Ira wants to watch them with you. The two of you guys, together alone. No Ryuko. Got it?" Ryuko elaborated for Ira, he drew a sigh of relief.

Mako pondered for a second, making Ira nervous. Then a bright smile appeared on her face. "Mako would love too!" She cheered. "And since we have time, you can buy me food!" The brunette ran up to Gamagoori and pulled him off, to waste all the contents in his wallet.

 _'Jeez Mako, can't cut him a break. She's so dense,'_ Ryuko ran her hand through her hair, now realizing she was left alone with Uzu.

"Oh... Sanageyama, hey." She bluntly waved only standing in front of him.

He gave her an awkward smile and waved back. "Hey. So... what's up?"

Ryuko's arms crossed n front of her chest and sighed, "I... I'm fine. So where's Satsuki?"

"She's sitting at the top of the hill, waiting for the fireworks. Who are you watching the fireworks with-"

"Senketsu, actually!" She boasted. _'I just can't find him.'_

Uzu's face scrunched up in frustration at the mention of someone watching the fireworks besides him. He wanted to get Ryuko back, he wanted her at his side, but how? How could he possibly get Ryuko to love him again?

He just wanted to just run up and kiss her. Whoo her off her feet and whisper sweet nothings that made her go weak in the knees. But he knew he couldn't, maybe not now, but in the heat of the moment he could.

Uzu was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that Ryuko ran off to find Senketsu and Junketsu.

After she left them alone she'd been worried ever since and it only grew just standing there and talking, to Uzu no less.

She ran all over the festival until she started to run out of breath and with her heavy breathing she saw Junketsu sitting on the bench looking at a mask she must've boughten. Ryuko walked closer, till she was standing directly in front of her.

"Ryuko..." Junketsu looked up.

"Hey... Junketsu, how are you?"

"Much better thank you, I appreciate the help."

"Ah," Ryuko blushed, "please don't worry about it. But if I'm allowed to ask, what's the whole deal with you and-"

"I can't explain everything at the moment. All I can say is please, just find Senketsu. He needs someone. I can't be that someone right now, but you, you can," Junketsu interrupted, pointing to the direction where her brother walked off to.

Ryuko nodded. "T-thank you Junketsu... I'll go to him," and took off to go find Senketsu.

He was sitting by a shrine, waiting for the fireworks to start when he felt another's presence beside him. He looked over to see his crush sitting beside him.

She didn't say anything, she just grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Senketsu, I'm here."


End file.
